The things we do for love
by Midnight-Quick
Summary: What happens when Ryoko lives in a big city and has no memories of the past RT or R?


Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. AIC/Pioneer owns it. I'm just writing this for my own fun. The characters that are mine are: Sedi, Mari, Hazel and Devy.  
  
A/N: This story is set in a city similar to New York City. This story does not follow any of the Tenchi series. It is just my creation of a Tenchi series. I'm sorry if characters may not be in character. This is what I imagined if the Tenchi series didn't revolve around Tenchi choosing but revolves Ryoko living a kind of normal life in a big city while having certain trials and tribulations.  
  
Here are the family trees;  
  
HAKUBI FAMILY Mari Hakubi - Ryoko's dad Washu Hakubi - Ryoko's mom Sedi Hakubi - Ryoko's older brother Ryoko Hakubi  
  
MASAKI FAMILY Nobilyuki Masaki - Tenchi's dad Achika Masaki - Tenchi's mom Manila Masaki - Tenchi's younger sister Tenchi Masaki  
  
In this Story both the Hakubi and Masaki families live the same huge apartment building. In both cases brother and sister share one apartment and mother and father share another. The divisions are in A and B. ex. 612 A, where Sedi and Ryoko live and 612B where their parents live.  
  
On with the Fic!  
  
The Things We Do For Love Chapter 1: Things aren't as they seem In Apartment 612A.  
"'yoko, 'yoko" a male's voice said softly into her ear. "Wake up we're gonna be late for school"  
Ryoko slowly opened her eyes and met a pair of sea blue eyes staring into her golden ones. Those eyes belonged to her brother Sedi Hakubi.  
"Mornin' Sedi" Ryoko said  
"Mornin' 'yoko" Sedi said as his arms encircled his sister's waist. "Come on get up unless you don't want a ride from mom or dad"  
"I'm up, I'm up" Ryoko said as she got out of her brother's embrace and went over to her dresser  
"Aren't we forgetting something?" Sedi asked  
"What am I forgetting" She asked after picking out her clothes, which consisted of a short black skirt and a white tank top.  
"My morning kiss" Sedi replied walking over to where Ryoko was. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.  
"Mmm Sedi" Ryoko mumbled in response to the kiss as it deepened. When they broke she said "I'd better get ready before mom and dad leave me" "I guess you're right" Sedi said "but can I have one more?" "Does this answer your question?" Ryoko replied as she pulled him close and placed and equally gentle kiss on his lips. As they deepened two people walked into Ryoko's bedroom. "Good morning kids" Mari and Washu said "Did we catch you at a bad time?" Mari asked taking in the sight before him. Ryoko had Sedi backed against a wall his hands were on her hips, their lips locked in a passionate kiss and by the looks they were enthralled in each other. "Ah kids" Washu yelled trying to get their attention. They heard her and both blushed heavily. "Sorry" Ryoko and Sedi said "Ryoko go get dressed" Washu said "we'll meet you both downstairs in fifteen minutes" "k" Both replied  
  
At School, Sedi's homeroom.  
Sedi meets up with his friends Tenchi Masaki, Tiseng Genesis and Hazel Genesis his girlfriend and Tiseng's sister.  
"Hey sweetie!" Sedi exclaims when he sees Hazel. He goes to her and puts his arms around her. "I've missed you"  
"I've missed you too" Hazel replies sweetly  
"Aw ain't dat cute!" Tenchi exclaimed in a mock surprised voice when the couple kissed "I need to get me a girl. Sedi, is Ryoko dating anyone?"  
"Not that I know of" Sedi replied  
"Would you mind if I date her?" Tenchi asked  
"Now hold on a minute!" Tiseng said "He's dating my sis so I should date his"  
"Oh no you don't!" Tenchi exclaimed  
"Try me" Tiseng said. He drew out his light saber and lunged at Tenchi. Tenchi took out the Tenchi-ken and they began to fight. Hazel and Sedi are watching with their mouths open and eyes glued on they two boys.  
"Oh boy" Hazel said "Thank goodness the rest of the class isn't here yet"  
"Shall I break it up or leave em?" Sedi asked Hazel  
"Leave em, let's go to the A level's Lounge[1]" Hazel said. She took Sedi by the arm and led him out the door. When they left Tiseng and Tenchi's swords were locked and both were looking at each other with glares of immense hatred as energy sparked between them. In Ryoko's homeroom .  
When Ryoko walked into homeroom that morning she caught the eyes attention of all the guys in the room.  
"Looking hot 'yoko" Kei her best friend said  
"Thanks" Ryoko said to him. She walked over to him and took a seat in his lap. "I remember you saying you wanted to be more than friends so here's your chance."  
"You're right" Kei mused "I'm taking my chance right now" He put his arms around her and leaned down and kissed her forcefully which cause Ryoko to moan a little, just as the teacher walked in.  
"Ms. Hakubi, Mr. Rei you can have sex after I take attendance" The teacher said  
"What ever Mr. Sky" Ryoko stated then kissed Kei again  
"Hakubi come with me" Sky said as he got up from his desk and walked to the door. "'yoko why?" Kei questioned "Now my baby's in trouble" "You can see your baby when I'm finished talking to her" Sky answered then shut the door. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Ryoko asked twirling a lock hair around her finger seductively "First off, you should listen to the teacher when he talks, second you and Kei should not act like that in class and third why do you tempt me so much?" Sky stated "Lil me tempt you?" Ryoko said slyly still twirling that lock of hair "Look at what you're doing and the way you're looking at me, the way you're dressed today and the fact that you are so beautiful" "Oh so you think I'm beautiful?" Ryoko asked coyly as she took a step closer to him "Why don't you be a good girl before I do something I shouldn't" Sky asked uneasily "What is it that you might do?" Ryoko asked "This" Sky said then he kissed her "Now get back to class" "Yes sir" Ryoko said I really must watch what I do, I really wasn't expecting him to kiss me, he is a teacher after all. When he kissed me though, it felt weird, I feel I know those lips from somewhere, but where? Ryoko thought to herself When Ryoko walked back into the classroom she met Kei's gaze and he sensed something was wrong. When he looks at her again walking towards him he thought he imagined the first look because she now seemed very happy. "Did ya miss me?" Ryoko asked playfully seating herself in his lap "Of course I did, why wouldn't I?" Kei asked "I dunno" Ryoko commented as she got this faraway look in her eyes "You ok?" Kei asked "I'm ok" Ryoko said and she flashed him a big smile "see" I'm not so sure you are. That look in your eyes, you seem to be remembering something that happened to you when you were younger. It seems painful and traumatic. I wish you would tell me Kei thought to himself "And what are you thinking about so hard?" Ryoko asked "You sweetie you" That night in Apartment 612A.  
Ryoko woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She looked around her room with anxious eyes. She got out of her bed and bolted out of her room and to the door of Sedi's room and knocked. When she got no answer she opened the door, walked into the room and climbed into the bed with Sedi.  
"Sedi" Ryoko called to him softly "Wake up" Sedi rolled over in his sleep to face Ryoko he yawned and opened his eyes one at a time. His eyes gave off a dim glow in the dark.  
"What is it baby?" He asked  
"I had a bad dream" Ryoko stated softly  
"Stay in here with me ok" Sedi said "Come hug me up and you'll feel better"  
Ryoko moved closer to Sedi, put her arms around his waist, put her head on his chest and one leg over his.  
"I guess you took it when I said come hug me, you did it literally" Sedi said  
"Yea I did" Ryoko answered "and I noticed you sleep very, am free"  
"Well yea, so what if I do" Sedi said  
"Nah, it feels nice" Ryoko said. After that was said Sedi put his arms around Ryoko's waist.  
"You're soft" Sedi said  
"Thank ya" Ryoko answered. "also for you know, hugging me up and keeping me safe when I have a bad dream."  
"No problem" Sedi said  
"Good night" Ryoko said  
"Good night my 'yoko, I love you" Sedi said  
"I love you too."  
  
End of chapter one. What do you think? Comments and questions are welcome.  
  
----------------------- [1] A level is a type of school you attend in England for two years before going to university. It is sort of like two year college. 


End file.
